1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment, and more specifically to a garment adapted for assisting a person to releasably secure one or both hands to his or her upper body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been proposed for wear on a body to assist a person in maintaining his or her arms or legs in a desired position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,137 to Bustance describes an athletic training device adapted to be worn by a boxer to help maintain the boxer""s arms in the desired xe2x80x9creadyxe2x80x9d position during training exercises. The device in Bustance includes a vest element worn around the torso and a pair of sleeve elements worn around the bicep region of each arm. The vest and sleeve elements each include attachment means for releasably attaching the sleeves to the vest. This device improves the boxer""s form by training him to hold his upper arms tightly against the sides of his torso while in the defensive position.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,779 to Gerstung describes a form-keeping device for training gymnasts or spring-board divers to hold their legs and feet together during a gymnastic exercise or a dive. The device in Gerstung comprises a pair of straps adapted to be worn around the ankles and a pair of spacing elements configured to maintain the ankles at a fixed distance apart. Each of the ankle straps includes a portion having a loop or hook material for releasably attaching the two straps together during use to keep the ankles together during the desired routine.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,334 to Proffer describes a harness adapted for wear by the front rider of a tandem pair on a motorcycle. The harness is provided with a number of handholds for enabling the rear rider to hold on to the front rider. The handholds are positioned on the garment such that the rear rider can comfortably maintain his or her arms around the waist of the front rider.
Although various garment-type devices have been proposed for assisting persons to maintain their arms or legs in desired positions during physical activities, none of the proposed devices provides a means for assisting persons to releasably secure their hands to a desired location along their upper body. Such a device is very desirable for a number of reasons.
For example, larger individuals are often quite uncomfortable during travel, such as by airplane, bus or train, because seats on these vehicles are typically not well-suited for larger body sizes and cannot be adjusted in width. As a result, the arms of larger individuals tend to extend over the armrest and thereby contact adjacent passengers. Worse yet, an individual""s arm may extend into an aisle where it can be hit and injured by passersby or food carts.
To avoid contacting other passengers and objects, some individuals have found it helpful to cross their arms and lay their hands flatly against their chest with their palms facing their torso. This position effectively narrows the individual""s body width and thereby helps to prevent the problems just described. However, this position is difficult or impossible to maintain for extended periods due to the resulting muscle strain on the individual""s shoulders and arms. The muscle strain and the associated discomfort can make it difficult or impossible for the passenger to relax or sleep during travel. Moreover, it has been found that prolonged muscle strain can lead to long-term health problems, such as, for example, tendinitis.
Another situation where it would be desirable for a person to maintain one or both hands along his or her upper body is after an injury. Following an injury to an arm or shoulder, a sling is typically used to immobilize the arm. However, in many situations, a conventional sling may be uncomfortable, cumbersome or impractical. Furthermore, during the latter stages of the healing process, it may be desirable to use an injured arm for limited purposes; however, it can be very cumbersome to take off and put on a sling each time the person wishes to use his or her arm.
Another situation where it would be desirable for a person to maintain one or both hands along the upper body is during transportation of a victim via a stretcher or similar means. Many stretchers do not include a strap or belt for securing the victim onto the stretcher. Other times, a victim is unable or unwilling to accept being secured to a stretcher via a strap. When no strap is used, it is difficult to prevent the victim""s arms from falling over the sides of the stretcher, particularly if the victim is particularly large or the stretcher is narrow. If one or both of the victim""s arms fall over the sides of the stretcher it can seriously aggravate an existing injury or result in an additional injury.
Another situation where it would be desirable for a person to maintain one or both hands along the upper body is for minimizing the effects of certain neurological disorders. Some types of neurological disorders may be outwardly manifested by conditions such as body tremors or involuntary muscular movements. At times, such as in certain social situations or for safety concerns, it would be desirable to provide a device to help stabilize the person""s hands and/or arms to prevent involuntary movements of the hands and/or arms.
Thus, for at least these reasons, there remains a very real and substantial need for a new and improved garment that can be used to releasably secure a user""s hands to the upper body in a desired position, such as in a folded configuration. Such a garment would be beneficial for the reasons described above and would be particularly useful for allowing larger individuals to travel in greater comfort. To be practical, it is desirable that such a garment be comfortable to wear. It is also desirable that such a garment has a minimum number of parts and utilizes simple attachment means for convenience and ease of use. It is also desirable that such a garment is constructed of durable materials that can be washed and reused. Finally, it is desirable that such a garment be inexpensive to manufacture, aesthetically appealing, and versatile enough for a wide range of applications. The present invention addresses these needs.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a garment that enables a person to releasably secure one or both hands to his or her upper body.
In one aspect, the garment comprises an upper portion, such as a vest or shirt, adapted for wear on the user""s torso region. The upper portion has at least a region formed with a first attachment means. The garment also comprises a hand portion, such as a glove or strap, adapted for wear along at least one of the user""s hands. The hand portion has a region formed with a second attachment means that is releasably engageable to the first attachment means for attaching the user""s hands to his or her upper body.
In another aspect, a variety of attachment means can be used with the present invention including, but not limited to, loop and hook materials, buttons, hooks, snaps and clasps.
In another aspect, the upper portion of the garment is in the form of a strap that can be worn around the user""s neck. The first attachment means is preferably located along the ends of the strap. The strap may include a padded region along the portion of the strap that passes along the back of the user""s neck. The padded region increases the user""s comfort and can be used to support the user""s head during rest.
In another aspect, the upper portion of the garment comprises a shoulder strap or a chest strap having a section with the first attachment means disposed along the outer surface of the strap. The hand portion, such as a glove, is releasably engageable to the strap for immobilizing one or both hands or arms. The embodiment using the shoulder strap is particularly well-suited for immobilizing an injured arm during rehabilitation. This embodiment has numerous advantages over a conventional sling, such as, for example, the arm can be easily detached or reattached to the strap as needed and the arm can be attached at a selectable location along the strap to increase comfort.
In another aspect, a method of manufacturing the garment is provided. In one preferred embodiment, the method generally comprises providing an upper portion adapted for wear on the torso region of the user""s body, the upper portion being formed of a loop material that is adapted to be releasably engageable with a hook material. The method also comprises providing a hand portion adapted for wear on at least one of the user""s hands and attaching a portion of the hook material along the palm side of the hand portion.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the features of the present invention.